smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bash Smurf (The Devereaux Story)
'Bash Smurf '''is a main character in StormieCreater's Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. He is the town mentor, Eska's friend, and Britze's love interest. History Bash was born in the Smurf Village. During his smurfling years, he looked up to Papa Smurf and began to learn martial arts. Once he was older, he became friends with Hefty and started training him. He met Eska and the others a year later and helped them become better fighters. Personality Bash is confident, positive, and encouraging. He never gives up and encourages others to never give up too. He presses on when things don't go right and just goes with the flow. Bash is very kindhearted and will be saddened if one of his friends is upset. He also treats women with the respect they deserve. Bash is also one of the most good-looking Smurfs in town, which causes sometimes Smurfette to admire him. Relationships Spiro Smurf Spiro and Bash are friends. With Bash's optimism and Spiro's intelligence, the two get along well. Eska Devereaux Eska was his trainee, then they became good friends. He still mentors her throughout different situations, but the two get along. Britze Smurfette Bash is very close to Britze. He never knew that Britze had a crush on him, but he likes her platonically. He also had a meaningful talk with her in "As the Hours Pass By" about the stars. Benny Smurf Bash befriended Benny when they were little, and he was Benny's first friend. The two are still very close, and Bash calls Benny "Ben-ster" shown in "Benny's Origins" Felipe D' Smurfayette Felipe and Bash get along well, due to the two liking weaponry. The Smurfs Bash is very friendly to his fellow Smurfs. He respects Papa like a son would respect his father, and follows his rules. He thinks Brainy is somewhat annoying, but is nice to him to a degree. He is one of the few Smurfs that doesn't like Smurfette romantically, but still is very friendly to her. Gargamel and Azrael He hasn't directly interacted with Gargamel and Azrael, but it is assumed that he dislikes them, but then he accepts Gargamel in "Garmageddon" when he is turned into a blue Smurf and accepted into the village The Red Smurfs He dislikes the red Smurfs and how they always cause mishap. Others Bash met and befriended the Smurfelli clan in "The Lost Smurfs", at first trying to fight of Wilt, but then apologizing afterwards. It is stated that they have become friends after that. He also befriended his female counterpart, Beth, in "Eska vs. Ezra", stating that she is like his twin. Appearance Bash is a slender Smurf with blue skin and a dark teal hat. He also wears a brown vest, white pants and dark brown gloves. Voice Actor * Bash will be voiced by Mark Whitten, who played Oh in the Netflix original series, ''Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh. Trivia * Bash is the fourth Smurf to have a different colored hat. Category:Smurfs Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Males Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Fighters Category:Characters Category:Original character creations